How Far
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Just how far would Paige go to adopt Blake? Paige knows that kidnapping Blake is illegal. So when Charlotte as a joke tells her to marry Dean, Paige decides that she would try. It just turns into a nightmare for Dean instead. One-shot.


A/N: This one goes out to Princess Aquilia for her interesting idea, so here you go. I tried my best on this and I hope you love it.

* * *

"Paige, you got to let it go," Charlotte said.

Paige stared at her, "No."

Becky just nodded. "There's no way that Dean is going to let you adopt Blake, even though he doesn't have custody of Blake." She was reading a book called The Doomsday Vault.

"Come on. I'm sure there's got to be some way that I can at least have custody of Blake," Paige replied.

Charlotte thought about it. "You can always marry Dean."

Becky hit Charlotte with the book and Paige nodded. "Thank you, Charlotte." She ran out of the locker room.

"What was that for?" Charlotte asked.

Becky said, "For giving Paige an idea. There's no way that Dean is going to marry Paige. If they did, I'm sure they'll piss each other off and get a divorce."

"Besides, they don't even know each other that well," Charlotte said. "Why did I give her that idea?"

"That's what I'm wondering myself," Becky replied. She closed the book and put it in the sports bag.

"I'm wondering what their children would turn out to be." Charlotte said and Becky shuddered at the thought.

"Let's not go that far," Becky said. "He's like eight year older than her. Also, she's way too young to get married."

"Have you read Fifty Shades of Grey?" Charlotte asked.

Becky snorted and said, "Porn has better plot-lines than that series will ever hope to achieve."

Charlotte frowned at that. "Now please explain to me how you know that?" Becky grimaced.

* * *

"I mean, can this be considered science fiction?" Seth asked, showing them a video of the Pluto drive-by.

"No, it's real," Dean replied.

"Your birth was science fiction." Seth said to Dean, even though it made no sense.

"At least it wasn't horror like yours," Dean replied.

"Touché," Seth replied.

"Can we help you?" Roman asked and they looked over to see Paige standing there. Her face turned red and she ran off.

"Well, that was weird," Dean said.

Seth looked confused, "What was that all about?"

* * *

A few days later, Dean found himself walking down the hallway of an area. There was the moment when Dean felt like someone was stalking him. It kind of reminded him of how his dog followed him.

He turned around and Paige was standing there. Her arms were behind her back and she looked flustered.

"Can I help you with something?" Dean asked and Paige turned red. Paige looked around to see that they were alone. Dean didn't know where this was going and felt his heart speed up.

Paige swallowed and removed her hands from behind her back. Dean noticed a little box and didn't like where this was going.

She got down on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Dean didn't know what to say. Paige just looked embarrassed and Dean rubbed his face. He truly didn't know what to say. "I'm flattered and all, but I just don't know you that well." He wanted to get this over with before someone comes down the hallway.

Paige still looked embarrassed, "Trust me. This was not my idea."

Dean just walked away and looked back. Paige was leaving in the other direction.

* * *

"Paige asked me to marry her," Dean said. He still seemed confused.

"She's too young to get married," Seth replied.

Roman looked at Dean, "I didn't know you two were dating." He sounded hurt that his friend didn't tell him that.

"We're not dating. She said that it wasn't her idea," Dean replied.

"Good," Seth replied.

Dean looked at Seth, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Seth said. "If you were dating someone, you would tell us, right?"

"Of course," Dean replied.

"Good," Seth replied. He want back to eating the burrito like nothing happened.

"Why are you eating the burrito sideways?" Roman asked, looking at Seth.

"I didn't know there's a specific way to eat my food," Seth snarled out.

"Remind me to never go to Vegas with Paige," Dean said.

Roman nodded, "Okay."

* * *

" _Abby, just go to the toilet," Paige said to her four year old daughter. "Don't make me call your father." Paige was already nine months pregnant._

 _The blonde haired girl looked at Paige. "Carrie doesn't go to the toilet either." Abby poked Paige's belly with each word as she said, "It! Does! Not! Poop!"_

" _She got you there." Dean said, appearing in the bathroom._

 _Paige looked at Dean, "Tell your daughter to go to the toilet."_

" _Abigail, listen to your mother," Dean said._

 _Abby covered her ears, "La la la! I can't hear you!"_

" _Abigail Jade!" Paige shouted and Abby looked up at her._

 _She removed her hands and pouted. "I'm sorry Mama." She hugged Paige. "I won't hit the baby either, like Daddy made me promise."_

 _Paige looked at Dean, "Explain. Now."_

" _She kept going into the nursery and says, 'I'm the baby,'" Dean explained._

 _Paige grabbed her stomach, "I think Carrie wants to see the world now."_

 _Abby muttered, "But I'm the baby."_

" _Not right now," Dean said._

" _Uncle Seth says that I'm the baby," Abby said._

"S _eth says a lot of things." Dean said, leading Paige outside._

* * *

Dean woke up and noticed how Seth was staring at him.

"Bad dream?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded, "If you can call it that. I had a dream that Paige was going into labor with our second child."

Seth stared, "She's too young to be pregnant."

Dean looked at him. "Let me guess, you were home schooled, right?"

"No!" Seth replied, sounding offended.

"Shut up!" Roman ordered.

* * *

Paige woke up and looked at Becky. She was watching something on her phone.

"What are you watching over there?" Paige asked.

Becky's face turned red, "Research."

Paige was confused, "Research for what?"

Becky faltered, "On how not to write books."

Paige was to tired to press the issue, "Okay. I had a dream that I was married to Dean and going into labor with my second child."

"Fascinating," Becky replied. Paige threw a bra at Becky and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I didn't know how to end this, so I decided right there was good enough.

The Doomsday Vault is a real steam-punk book, so I figured that Becky might into that genre with the clothes she wears.

I'll leave it up to your imaginations on what Becky was watching or reading.


End file.
